Aurora Sky
Copyright This tribute is made by Smilingtribute, please don't use this tribute without permission. This tribute is finished. Tribute Information 'Name: '''Aurora Sky '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''Captiol '''Age: '''15 '''Weapon: '''Poison, Sickle '''Appearance: ' 'Strengths/skills: '''Speed, Strength, Climing ' ''' '''Weakness(es): '''Swimming, Stealth, Aim '''Personality: '''Mean and she only cares for her self. '''Backstory/History: '''Aurora grew up in a family full of famous fashion designers. They had a brand called 'Deluxe' which was Aurora's middle name. She got to try the clothes on before the models wore it before the annual fashion show in the captiol showcasing the dresses that the designers have made in the past year since the last one. One of the fashion shows, when Aurora just started modeling for the show one of the model's got stabbed by one of the other models in the fight and right after that the model who killed her got exectued right in front of the crowd. After that her mother gave something to protect her from getting killed like the model. She gave her a poison lipstick. it could kill anyone if she kissed them, she would use it only if she would get attacked by someone from another district or the captiol. She didn't listen to her mother and used it on people she didn't like or were gullible. She killed 1 person per month and blamed that she was getting 'attacked' by that person. She is really good of tricking people and making them feel sorry for her. She is very seductive with the boys and she can make them do anything with her amazing eyes. But after she gets trap workes she kills them with her poison lips by kissing them on the lips even the girls. Most people don't understand Aurora's strength, she has really strong arms like a man but it look likes girl's arms. She uses this as her advantage because everything think she is very weak and doesnt have strength but really she does. Aurora takes her life for granted because she has a very protective mother and father who she loves and she never likes them when they are angry at her. Aurora likes to surpise people with her talents and she wants to impress the world and the captiol. When she was 15 the day after her birthday something that will change her life forvever at the reaping. '''Interview Angle: '''Act quite and answer all the questions very kindly and smile. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''When the cannon goes to start, run straight to the closes suppiles and then make sure you don't start fighting the other tributes and run as far as possible from the bloodbath '''Games Strategy: '''Keep hidden for most of the games and run out of your hiding spot when you are in danger or when the feast comes. If a tribute comes by try to use your talents of tricking people and use your sedcutive skills and kill them when the least expect it and stay alone don't join any alliance at all cost. '''Token: '''A diamond ring. '''Height: '''5,8 '''Fears: '''Any kind of animal in the arena '''Alliance: '''Alone Category:15 year olds Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped